CUATRO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: S-AU. "Lucía cual personaje de cuento de hadas, esperando en su lecho a ser despertado del maleficio puesto sobre él…". InahoxSlaine.
**CUATRO**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

S-AU. "Lucía cual personaje de cuento de hadas, esperando en su lecho a ser despertado del maleficio puesto sobre él…". InahoxSlaine.

 **N/A:** Este es mi fic por mi cumpleaños : D Si hay OCC puede que se deba al extraño escenario.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **CUATRO**

La muerte de Slaine Troyard siempre fue una verdad para el resto del mundo, y una mentira para él. Dicha, con el fin de traer la tan anhelada paz entre Vers y la Tierra.

La muerte de Slaine Troyard _debía_ ser una mentira.

Sin embargo, ahora era una verdad que le había arrebatado la paz a Inaho…

.

.

Cuando fue a visitarle, Slaine lucía cual personaje de cuento de hadas, esperando en su lecho a ser despertado del maleficio puesto sobre él.

Pero, incluso, si le hubiera besado con el amor más profundo que pudiera profesarle, sus ojos no se abrirían. Ni tendrían su tan esperado: felices para siempre.

Su mano recorrió los labios, que habían dejado escapar su último aliento.

Su mano tocó por encima de la ropa, el lugar donde un silencioso corazón se había cansado de latir.

Su mano tomó aquella que, fría, era ajena del calor que su gesto transmitía.

La expresión en el pálido rostro se había congelado en una llena de paz. Una, que no le vio tener ni en el mejor de sus días.

Y él… no podía compartir el sentimiento. Porque en su pecho, se albergaba el vacío que dejó el confirmar que, sin importar lo que hiciera, era demasiado tarde.

 _Slaine Troyard había muerto._

 _Despojándole de la parte más amada de sí mismo._

.

.

.

.

De algún modo, el aire que Slaine respiraba ese día, se sentía pesado.

Se sentía intranquilo, aun cuando sus alrededores lucían exactamente igual a tantos otros días.

Tragando su inquietud y guardando el sentimiento para sí, Slaine recibió a su invitado de siempre. Aquel quien, con el tiempo, se había apoderado de un lugar en su corazón, haciendo crecer raíces hasta lo más profundo.

A quien, a diferencia de otros días, había despedido con un adiós. Y la mejor sonrisa, que le había obsequiado en todo el tiempo compartido.

Sí… Había visto sorpresa en la expresión de Inaho. Y al recibir una sonrisa en respuesta, el calor en sus mejillas se había llevado el frío que había estado con él desde el inicio del día.

Cuando se recostó para descansar, Slaine se sonrió con el firme pensamiento de que:

Vivir todo ese tiempo, había valido la pena.

Y al sumergirse en un sueño profundo, se sintió ligero y en una paz que había creído inexistente…

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Slaine seguía sintiendo la ligereza de su última noche. Así que, se sorprendió de notar que estaba 'de pie', flotando en algún lugar oscuro. Donde una luz que parecía venir de su interior, era lo que le permitía verse a sí mismo con claridad.

Entonces, sintió una brisa recorrerle, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos por reflejo. Sólo para encontrarse, en frente, a varias personas vistiendo capuchas blancas, al instante de volver a abrir sus ojos.

Tan pronto como su atención se enfocó en aquellos extraños que brillaban con su propia luz, éstos comenzaron a hablarle:

 _—Hemos estado esperándote por mucho tiempo ¿sabes?—_

 _—Pero, por algún u otro motivo, siempre había alguien interfiriendo—_

 _—Lo cual no es del todo relevante—_

 _—Ya que, has estado cumpliendo el papel que fue marcado para tu existencia—_

 _—Justo, compasivo, entre otras cosas. No careces de lo necesario—_

 _—Para ser uno de nosotros—_

— ¿Quiénes son?—

 _—En este lugar, somos llamados shinigami—_

.

.

.

.

Cierto era que, sin pensar mucho en su nueva condición, Slaine se había apresurado a ese lugar, donde quizá _él_ podría estar.

Sin embargo, viendo el lugar vacío, terminó por pararse en lo alto de la tumba conmemorativa en forma de obelisco. Uno, cubierto con nombres de personas, tanto de Vers como de la Tierra.

Los alrededores, transmitían la calma que un lugar de descanso debería. Contagiándole.

Entonces, cerró sus ojos. Y sonrió un poco al pensar: cuán iluso había sido, por creer que su suerte mejoraría ahora.

Al parecer, no había aprendido suficiente de las tantas veces que las cosas fueron mal, en esa vida suya que había quedado atrás.

Una ligera brisa sopló, moviendo su cabello y blanco ropaje, llevando consigo el inconfundible aroma de flores frescas…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, descubrió a quien, de forma descuidada, las había dejado caer al suelo.

Pero, incluso cuando ambos estaban pasmados, era imposible que estuviera viéndole a él.

Con tristeza, Slaine apartó la mirada. Sintiendo su corazón perforarse más, un momento después:

— ¿S-Slai…ne?—

Porque oír su voz llamándolo, dolía.

Slaine apretó sus labios y juntó fuerza para verle de nuevo. Porque, aun si él ya no era parte del mundo de los vivos, Inaho seguía siendo su mundo.

Por eso, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a él y, sin esperar que su voz fuera escuchada, le llamó:

—I... na... ho...—su tono era anhelante y quebrado. Mientras, una lágrima hacía camino, desde el turquesa de sus ojos hasta el final de su rostro.

Cuando la humedad cubrió el rostro de aquel a quien había dejado atrás, al tiempo que sus labios se separaban una vez más para hablarle:

—Lo sabía… Eres… mi Slaine…—y, con un nudo en la garganta, se las había arreglado para hacerle notar que ese solitario ojo suyo, lo enfocaba a él y a nada más en el paisaje que les rodeaba; sus turquesas se abrieron más, siendo reemplazado su asombro con preocupación al siguiente instante, porque había tantas cosas mal en esa situación. Y la más alarmante de ellas era que:

 _Sólo aquellos con la muerte asechando, son capaces de verle a él y al resto de los shinigami._

La última vez que vio el libro de la vida, Inaho tenía una muy larga.

Pero si podía verle, significaba que alguien estaba interfiriendo para acortarla…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
